My little Stories
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: A bunch off One off stories based in my AU of the MLPFIM - My little space explorer series.  catergorised for the crossover as there is a lot that does, from standard MLP to a SG1 MLP to even a Warhamemr40k story these are the randomess that is my mind
1. Ecplising the CMC

Eclipsing the Cutie Mark Crusaders

A short interlude – MLP belongs to Hasbro, Series to Lauren Faust

Lunar Eclipse belongs to me

Rarity was rather busy when Sweetie Bell entered the Foyer of her boutique. She was not alone mind you she had flanking her was Scootaloo and Applebloom. None of them knew what Rarity had planned but she had asked Sweetie Bell to gather the Cutie Mark Crusaders for this.

"SIS, we are here. What is so important?" Sweetie bell asked as Rarity entered with Eclipse in tow

"Girls I would like you all to meet Luna Eclipse" Rarity said as Eclipse hid behind her. She was not used to meeting new ponies. But her aunt (AKA Celestia) had insisted that she make 'Friends' "come on, they won't bite. She is kind of shy girls"

"Come on, Like Sis said, I won't bite, Scootaloo is a Different matter"

"HEY!" Scootaloo interjected to a Sweetie Bell sticking her tongue out at her.

"Well, umm Hi" Eclipse said coming from behind Rarity. All three girls looked at her and Faces Dropped "Sorry, was it something I said" Eclipse said. Applebloom shook her head

"'course not, we ain't seen a pony like you apart from Celestia and Luna" Applebloom "Sorry, Names Applebloom"

"I'm Scootaloo" Scootaloo said

"And I'm Sweetie Bell" Sweetie Bell said.

"Umm, I'm Luna Eclipse, Eclipse for short. And the reason that I look like 'Tia is 'Cuas Luna is my mum. I'm an Alicorn"

"Wait what!" Scootaloo said "You're saying that Princess Luna is your mum!"

"Yeah" Eclipse said

"SWEEEEET" Sweetie Bell "ROYAL FRIENDS CUTIE MARK"

"What?" Eclipse said

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We are looking for our Special Talent and WAIT" Applebloom said, "You don't have a Cutie mark yet either?"

"No I don't yet either. Is that a Good thing?"

"Good? YOU CAN JOIN US!" Applebloom said Eclipse's eyes widened.

"Really? I can really hang out with you gal's even though I'm an Alicorn?" Eclipse asked sounding concerned that they wouldn't accept her.

"Sure, you don't have your mark either, so you can join us and help out. Besides, being friends with Royalty is so AWESOME in its self" Scootaloo said.

"Well go on Girls, have fun" Rarity Said Smiling

"Sure. Come-on Girls, let's go! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AWAY" the Applebloom said as they darted out almost taking out Applejack on the way out.

"Was that eclipse?" She asked "Well they seem to be getting along"

"Yeah" Rarity said.

o.O.o

The CMC's took Eclipse to their hideout in Applejacks Orchard.

"It's not much but it's ours"

"It's lovely" Eclipse said as the 4 of them entered the Tree-house. "So what exactly do you girls do?"

"Well we come across ideas, and try them out. Last one was Caving, but all that happened was that we miffed off a Lupus Minor" Scootaloo said, getting a chuckle out of Eclipse, when a rock landed in the Tree house.

"HEY BLANKFLANKS!" a Familiar Girls voice come from below.

"Who the hell?" Eclipse said. Her father's foul language had rubbed off on her (At least the earth based language not the Equestrian).

"Urgh Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara" Applebloom said.

"COME ON THEN BLANKFLANKS COME OUT" Silver Spoon said.

"Why are they shouting for us to come out?"

"Don't worry your 'highness'" Scootaloo said, getting a death stare (She inherited that from Luna) "What, I was joking Eclipse"

"Don't Scootaloo; I get enough of that during open court, not amongst friends. Can I sort them out?"

"Sure, we normally leave them be, but they are bullies"

"Nice, all the more interesting" Eclipse said exiting the house and looking down at the two Fillies.

"Wow, another blank flank. Gone to join them have you?"

"Yeah as they are my friends" Eclipse said as she walked down the Ramp to the other two. The CMC's were watching. She was wearing a copy of her father's Camo Cape rather than the CMC cape (As she didn't have one yet) which showed off her flank. "Why don't you 2 leave before I get my aunt involved"

"Pfft" Silver spoon said "so dob on us then. Our parents will say you're the bully not us. We can do anything"

"yeah" Diamond Tiara continued. Only to have Eclipse roll her eyes "What was that for!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled as they knew who her aunt was, and her mum for that fact.

"Well I'm sure your parents will like to have a word with my Aunt then? She holds court from 9-4 daily in Canterlot. You might know her as Princess Celestia" Eclipse said. The other two Fillies laughed at her.

"YEAH Right, Your Aunt is not Celestia! Pull the other one bank flank" Silver Spoon said laughing. Only to have Diamond Tiara stare at Eclipse, who was simply staring back. "My aunt is Celestia ahahahaa"

Eclipse raised an eyebrow; Diamond Tiara took a step back as Eclipse had her wings out. Her wings were a little longer than Scootaloo's and she still couldn't fly but given time she would be able to.

"Stop laughing Silver spoon. She isn't kidding" Diamond Tiara said

"What are you seriously going to believe the Blank flank…?" She said back whipping away a Tear. Then she noticed that Eclipse had raised her wings, they sat out. "….OH MY…."

"Boo" Eclipse said as the two bolted away scared stiff.

"Go Eclipse!" Scootaloo said

"Yeah you go gal" Applebloom said

"Nice work" Sweetie Bell said.

"Thanks girls. D...did I get my mark"

"Naw" Sweetie Bell said

"Blast" eclipse said as the four laughed till they were on the ground.

o.O.o

The 4 didn't realise it then, but they had formed a lasting friendship that would conveyed when the 4 became the Best SGE team on Equestria, but that is another story.


	2. Earths twilight

My Little Space Explorer – Magrathia

Mini Story – Earths Twilight

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Stargate to Metro Myer

o.O.o

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was pacing. It was unlike him to do so, but after the events about 2 years ago after the events that lead to what Carter had said was 'Finding a Sentient race of Equines'. The Dr Jackson was busy helping Dr McKay with an 'Ancient Form Changing' device that he had come up with. But it was powered by a Force that Jackson had said was 'not something he could recreate'.

He was expecting a Wormhole to come in anytime now and was waiting for the ever long debrief that would follow, but from the reports from Carter in the Recent months was that they hadn't heard anything from what they Called the SGE, or Stargate Equestria, apart from a brief visit from Captain Vickers, who had remained on Equestria to assist the new planet in making the SGE. Though how a Human could help cute rainbow coloured pastel horses was beyond him.

"Troubled mind Jack? I don't think I've ever seen you pace before" Carter asked as she entered the briefing room.

"Not really Sam, I have to wait for this 'SGE' to make a wormhole. How is it that they have sentient Equines?" Jack asked

"Well I did a bit of Research, but apparently from photos taken by the Jumpers on initial Approach, they are actually Based from a Cartoon series sir" Carter Explained "Either that or the Series is based off the planet. Much like that incident a Few years ago…"

"I remember. So what is this show then?"

"My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" Carter said, she noticed the weird look from Jack.

"A Girls show? The planet is based off of a Show about Pastel coloured miniature horses?"

"Actually Sir the intended audience was for Girls but the Actual Audience is boys aged 16+" Daniel Jackson said "What?"

"I don't even want to know" Jack said as the gate started to Spin and a Voice over the intercom came

"Incoming Wormhole"

"Well we will soon find out"

"Hope Trixy or Twilight is coming" Jackson said silently. Secretly he was a broney

o.O.o

Arcanis Wraith stepped though the Stargate along with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Dash more or less 'flew though' at her standard hover height.

They all appeared in the SGC's Main Gate room to a bunch of freaked out humans. But 2 were not. One of which was Colonel Carter and the other Daniel Jackson.

Arcanis walked up and bowed "Colonel Carter and General O'Neill it is good to see you again" he said rising. O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Vickers? Well you sure look as healthy as a horse" He said saluting. Arcanis did the same with a fore hoof.

To give you an Idea of Size, Twilight and Rainbow dash sit at (Teal'c height) about his Bellybutton, this is roughly 4 ft, (plus or minus a few inches) whereas Arcanis stands at the same height as O'Neill. Horn not included, that was roughly another foot on top of that

"Well then, can you please get the Pegasus under control? I highly doubt the guards will like a Talking Pegasus to annoy them" Carter said, as Rainbow Dash Dashed to her face

"I have a name you know!" she stated "It's…"

"Rainbow Dash, I'm aware of who you are missy" Carter said bluntly.

"Let's just get this briefing over with" Arcanis said as they all filed off to the briefing room.

o.O.o

4 long hours later

"So as we can see, in order to test this machine…" Jackson concluded

"You need to Jumpstart the Device with magic? Easy" Arcanis said. Jackson nodded. Rainbow and jack were asleep at the Briefing, but Twilight was constantly taking notes, thinking how to improve it. Teal'c was standing, for the full 4 hours, whilst Carter was busy on a laptop.

"So let me get this straight Dr Jackson"

"Please just Daniel"

"Okay, Daniel, this machine uses the same spell that Celestia used on herself to become human during the Wraith attack 2 years ago. How much magic would this machine need, per application?" Twilight asked, Daniel looked at her, he wasn't expecting such a question.

"Only enough to get it going, we can supply power to it and replicate the magic needed once its going. Like a Nuclear Reactor" Daniel explained.

"Well then, where is this machine" Arcanis asked. Jack finally woke up startling Dash to get her awake as well.

"I'll show you" Daniel Said the Briefing room stood up.

"Lead the way then" Twilight said.

o.O.o

The machine was in the Centre of the room. It looked like a pedestal like object with 4 Claw like Prongs on the edges (They formed a square if lines were Drawn between them). The Computer like object that was attached to the pedestal. Twilight Whistled as Rainbow Dash and Sam Carter came in.

"That's the Machine?" Rainbow Dash asked landing on the platform

"Eeyup" Jack said impersonating Big Mac "what?"

"Sir, I'm assuming that you actually watched it then?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow

"No it was Jack junior, I was visiting last week and he was watching it" Jack said

"Right well, seeing as Rainbow Dash here is already in position. Twilight and Captain, would you kindly prepare your magic input here and here" Daniel said pointing at two spots. Arcanis and Twilight stood there ready. Rainbow Dash raised an Eyebrow.

"Err, I hate to ask, but will this hurt?"

"Ha-ha-ha I have no IDEA!" Daniel said putting on a German accent, and pulling the leaver to start the machine. Twilight and Arcanis Sent a Spike of Magic into the machine.

"Did you really have to do the TF2 reference?" Arcanis asked.

"err, guys…" Rainbow said before a Bright light engulfed the room, A Few Crashes and Groans later the guys got up. The machine was now humming, but standing in the Central Dias was not Rainbow Dash, well it was but.

"Look away Twilight" Arcanis said. Daniel was holding in a Nose bleed but Jack just wolf whistled.

"What the Hay is that for?" Rainbow demanded. The Now human Dash stood there. Standing at 5ft 10, Caucasian and ample Cleavage, Her Hair was Shoulder length and Remained Rainbow Coloured. She Looked at Twilight who was Gobsmacked. "You looked like that when we first met. HEY what gives? I can't fly!" the Fact hadn't hit the girl yet, that was until she realised.

"Oh wow" she muttered looking down and at her fore-hooves come hands "Now this is officially 20% cooler" She said flexing the fingers she now had. That was until Carter walks in holding a set of Military overalls.

"Miss Dash, As much as the boys like to see you like this, Please put these on" Carter said as Twilight giggled.

"Don't worry, your next" Arcanis said Twilight gulped as Rainbow Dash laughed whilst falling over. Not realising her centre of gravity had changed. Carter had a Second set of overalls ready and a Full captain's dress uniform "I'm surprised you still have my size on Record"

"This is the Army, of course we do Captain, and also I brought your gear back after the Events 2 years ago. Now that Miss Dash is covered. Miss Sparkle your next" Rainbow was sort of helped off the Dias as Twilight took her position.

The machine hummed to life as Rainbow Dash was sitting down on a Crate of Assorted parts, wiggling her new toes. Unlike last time, the Light was only a flash, there standing there was Human Twilight. Her hair was to the base of her shoulders with fringe, it was purple with the pink strip in it. Unlike Dash however she was more of a milk chocolate colour rather than Caucasian, and had the same size cleavage. Unlike dash, she quickly wrapped an Arm around her Boobs and was blushing. Carter Laughed Slightly as she had the overall snatched from her. In a Matter of second's Twilight was now in the overalls.

"Well that's new" Jack said pointing out the Symbols on the Lapels, that hadn't been there a few seconds prior. On Twilights overall Collar was a badge that was exactly like her Cutie mark, the same went for Rainbow dash, however they we All pure Silver rather than coloured. She stumbled out of the machine as Arcanis stood in it.

"Well here goes nothing" he muttered as the machine hummed to life yet again. The Flash of Light Faded again, but unlike Twilight and Rainbow, he had a hand over his crotch. "Carter, can I get some pants here!" he said as she passed him his boxers. Quickly pulling them up, he was handed his Dress pants. "Oh how I never missed wearing these. Always uncomfortable." He muttered. He tugged the Coat so that it sat right and made sure that it was all in place. Apart from the Lack of Goatee and Shades and the New Scar over his left eye (A wound from Nightmare Moon) and the now flat 'Gray' Hair. He looked like he did 2 years ago. Flexing his Arms and Fingers he looked at Twilight and Rainbow, who apart from being barefoot, could have been mistaken for Army Personnel.

"Well this is weird. Though one can't help that, good to see you human again" Carter said

"Likewise, though only temporarily, so now what happens?"

"Well we though a Bit of R&R. and Showing these two…" Daniel Said pointing at Twilight "Some things that we get up to here on earth. That is if we have the clearance…"

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't we?" Jack said "So what shall we do seeing that we have the next 3 days to do whatever"

"Well I mean no Offence Jack, but I would like to see my Family again, seeing as it's been 2 years" Arcanis said, getting a Nod from the General

"Not a Problem, I'm assuming that you will take one of the Girls?" Jack asked.

"As my family lives on a Farm, I think Dash might be more interested in the Supersonic Jets we have here…" Adam stated

"Oh I want to see that!" Rainbow Dash said, getting a Sigh from Carter "Whatever they are. They sound fast!"

"You're lucky we have an Air show happening tomorrow" Sam said flatly.

"So it's settled then. I and Twilight will go visit my family and then meet you lot tomorrow at the Air show?"

"Sounds like a plan"

o.O.o

Twilight Raised an Eyebrow as her Duffle bag (Which had mostly Casual clothing that Sam had organised through the SGC) was thrown into the Back of the Military Jeep. She now wore a Pair of Jeans, Black Boots (Knee high) and a Simple Shirt. Rarity would be Kicking and Screaming about the lack of fashion sense. She still had her Cutie Mark badge on the collar

Adam Vickers (as he was known on earth) stood on the Driver's side. This was his jeep and had a right hand drive rather than the left hand side like most American vehicles. "Well get in"

"Are there supposed to be colts at the Front of this thing?" Twilight asked, Getting a, laugh from Adam.

"We don't need one, come on Twilight ill explain on the way" Adam Said opening the door. Twilight did the same and reluctantly got into the 'jeep'.

"Right then, buckle up and watch" Adam said as she copied him. Turning the Engine over, the Jeeps V6 Turbo Diesel roared into life Scaring Twilight

"WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT!" Twilight shouted, getting a laugh

"Ha-ha, that's what makes this go" Adam said as he drove out of the complex.

o.O.o

After About 10 minutes of Driving, Adam spoke up

"Okay Twilight, First thing some rules. No Talking about Equestria OR the SGC, SGA or SGE. The local populace doesn't know, not even my family. They think I'm a Marine in the US army. Secondly, as your name is not really common here, actually it would be highly unusual, you'll be known as Tanya, for this trip anyways" Adam said Not taking his eyes off the road, but the Scenery had changed to a few Fields and the occasional Tree based windbreak.

"Okay…" Twilight said as she was handed a Small bag like object "…What is this?"

"It's called a Purse, for girls. For guys we have wallets" He said Pulling something out of his back pocket of the Jeans he wore "It has some money in it as well as Carters Set up ID for you. Miss Sparkle" Adam explained. Twilight looked at the Drivers licence and other various bits of Id. She was startled as the road changed to a Dirt track. "Look you can see my House from here" Adam pointed at the House on the top of a hill. It was a single story full veranda house. As he drove up a Male was riding a horse rode up to the house and Dismounted

"This place is lovely" she said as the Jeep Pulled up to the house, as a Flannel wearing Male with short blonde hair walked out with arms open. He stood a 6ft4 and was a smidge taller than Adam and a Good head higher than Twilight herself.

Adam got out the jeep and manly hugged him.

"Aw Little Bros back 'ome bout time ya finally came 'ome" He said. His deep voice reminded Twilight of Braeburn or Big Macintosh "Good to see ya again"

"Likewise" Adam Said Breaking the hug "Oh, I forgot, Tanya this is my older Brother Albert, but he prefers Al"

"Hi" Twilight said waving timidly, only to have Al bear hug her "GAH!"

"Ha-ha, well then welcome to the Vickers Residence Tanya" Al Said Walking round the back of the Jeep to grab the Bags, "How long will ya being staying with us bro?"

"A Few Days only Al unfortunately, going to be re-deployed again"

"Darn 'eh. Ma and Pa are in Town so they won't be back till 'bout 5'ish. Steff' is at Uni and will be home soon actually. She's shot up ya know" Al said as they entered the house

"I'm assuming I still can have my room" Adam Asked. Twilight noticed that his accent was significantly different from his older brother Al.

"Aye' nothing much changed 'round 'ere though" He said as Adam Dumped his bag on the Bed. "Tanya your rooms 'ere" he indicated the guest room

"Thanks" Twilight said as a Girl Scream could be heard followed by the sounds of Running. Twilight raised an eyebrow as a girl around her size literally jumped into Adams Arms.

"NO ONE TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE COMING HOME ONI-CHAN!" she said as Al and Twilight sweat dropped.

"Steff, this was Short notice, and I'm only here for a Few days" Adam Said, she got off him and Looked at Twilight. She literally got into her face then looked over her.

"You could do better than her Adam" She said turning around

"Wait what?" twilight said as Steff turned around "I'm not his Girlfriend" She said bluntly only to get a Laugh from Steff.

"I know, just teasing dal'. I'm Stephanie, Younger Sister of these two lug nuts. You into Horse's by any chances"

Adam looked at Twilight and had to stifle a Laugh. If only she knew who they were really.

"By the way Adam. Epona's been playing up. She started acting really weird since yesterday" Steff said.

"If it's alright, can Tanya Borrow Rosie then? I'll take her around the Farm"

"Sure thing, ill organise Tea then. As your home, I'll put on a Roast" Steff said smiling

"Looking forward to it" Adam said leading Twilight out of the house.

"Something's up with 'I'm ya know. He doesn't seem quite right"

"I know eh? Tanya's the same" Steff said.

o.O.o

Adam and Twilight walked their way down to the Stables and corral. As the house sat on a Hill Twilight didn't see the Road heading there or the building itself.

"Hey Arcanis" twilight asked to have Adam Turn around whilst walking

"Adam" he corrected "I'm Arcanis on Equestria only remember"

"Yeah, Adam sorry, Al doesn't seem like your or Stephanie's older Brother. Can you explain?"

"Yeah. Al's my Half Bro. My mum had me, then Steff. When I was seven and she was Six, we moved away from Australia due to my real father being a part of the Bikers gangs and threatened my mom in drunken rages. She fled with us in tow; I believe my real dad is still looking. She eventually met my half dad and Al, who is a year older than me. He took us in as we had nowhere to go. They eventually fell in love and we stayed here. Hence the Discrepancies in accents, I still retain my Australia accent, but Steff is a combination of Southern and Ozzie" Adam Explained as two horse were Trotting the corral. One was a Chestnut Mare with a blonde mane; the other was a Pinto with Brown mane and Tail.

"What are they?" Twilight asked, Adam Smirked.

"They are our world's version of a Horse" He said, placing two fingers in his mouth he whistled. The Chestnut mare galloped to the fence and Whinnied. "Hello Epona, I've really missed you"

What neither of them was expecting was the Reply

"(You smell of foal. Why do I smell foal on you)" Epona Whinnied. Adam and Twilights Eyes widened

"Holy shit" Adam said looking at Twilight "did you also get that?"

"Um yeah, is that not natural for humans?" Twilight

"Not for humans no, Umm Epona we can understand you"

"(I highly doubt that)" she muttered. "(Still I smell foal)" her voice reminded her of her own mother. Loving and soothing, yet it has the hint of authority in it

"Whatever, Look Epona, can you get Rosie for me? I'll meet you over there and we'll go for a Ride. This is Tanya by the way" Adam said indicating the stables.

"(Sure, wait what?)" Epona said trotting off, not realising what her rider had said till just then

o.O.o

After the Ride around the Farm and Epona finally admitting that they could understand her and Rosie (Think Pinkie pie Hyperactivity but in real horse form), they had a good discussion about various matters. After that they left the two to trot in the Corral, they headed back to the main house where Mr and Mrs Vickers were waiting.

Adams Mum Rushed and hugged him so hard.

"I've missed you. What happened to your face? And hair?" she asked.

"I'll explain over Dinner. Hey Ray"

"Adam, good to see that the Army's treating ya good, Well I'm assuming that this Gal 'ere is yours?" Ray, aka Mr Vickers, said "Names Raymond Vickers" he said holding out a hand, Twilight Shook it (thanks Carter for basic etiquette in human signs) "Ad Dis here is our ranch or Farm"

"Thanks for having me. I'm Tanya. I work in Intelligence for the marines" Twilight lied "Same Company as Adam here"

"Well then, shall we come in and Talk over a Meal?"

"Sure thing"

o.O.o

The Dining table was Full of Roasted Vegetables, a full roast, already sliced, and gravy. Twilight was surprised at the meal, but Adam nodded at what was before him. Twilight was most curious about the roast but didn't say anything.

As the meals were served and people began to eat, Raymond spoke up.

"So, Adam, 2 years is a long time to be Away. I can tell a Lot has changed in you, both physically and mentally. So Share the Stories. I would like to hear how you got that Scar" Ray asked, Adam swallowed.

"On a tour of duty, happened to come across a Taliban outpost didn't see one of the bastards behind the door and he just got me. Any later and I would have lost the eye. And Sooner and he would have missed" Adam Explained as twilight tentatively bite into her roast, she didn't want to make a Fuss and it tasted sort of off to her.

"Well now, hope the bastard got what was comin to 'im." Al said "no one 'urts mah bro"

"He did, cop a blow from my Squad mate to the gut and a kick from me" Adam responded.

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah steff?"

"I want to know something. What are you hiding?" Steff demanded pointing her knife at him from across the Table, Adam looked at her

"What? What the hell do you mean 'what I'm hiding'. Nothing"

"BULLSHIT! Something is off about you. 2 years you've been gone. Even the Marines said you transferred. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Stephanie was like that. You couldn't hide anything from her

"Fine. You want the Answers, fine. If I get in trouble for this I'm blaming you forced this on me" Adam said walking out of the room.

"What has gotten into you Stephanie, Your brother comes home after 2 years and this is the welcome you give him?"

The Family looked down to his room to see the flashing light coming from the base of the door. The door swung open and out stepped Adam in Alicorn form. Twilight looked at him; he was an alicorn and could dispel any spell casted on him or any-pony for that matter.

"Fucking happy sis" he said. Al and Ray stood there gobsmacked, Mrs Vickers fainted and Steff shot up

"HA I TOLD YOU SOMEHTING WAS OFF YOUR NOT ADAM!" Stephanie shouted

"Actually I am. If you let me explain" he said walking to the table "I am a member of an Organisation within the military called the Stargate Program. EVERYTHING I tell you now, will remain secret. The Spell I have casted will mean that anyone of you that hears this will not be able to remember any of this once you leave the building. And no one who listens to you, unless already aware, will think you crazy" Adam stated.

"It all began one mission off world on a World of Evergreens"

o.O.o

It had taken an hour, but they all nodded. What he said made sense, especially after he changed back to a human with cloths and everything he was wearing prior to going 'alicorn'. He had left out the part of Luna and Luna Eclipse.

"I think I know why Steff figured it out. She is my sister and can tell if something is wrong" Adam explained as the meal was cleaned up "It would seem that Siblings, blood siblings, can see through the disguise and what have you"

"Makes logical sense now that I think about it, Alicorn Magic is far more powerful than anything that I could conjure up" Twilight said Stephanie looked at her.

"What?" Stephanie asked

"Oh I'm from Equestria" twilight said "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I met Adam here during his trip there"

"Oh, that explains nothing" Raymond said flatly

"Like I said only here for two days then I'm returning to Equestria. Sorry" Adam said

"No worries" Steff said smirking. She was related to an Alicorn now.

o.O.o

A few days passed and the Crew Had gathered in the Main SGC Gate room. Rainbow and Twilight back to normal as well as Arcanis. The Main Gate was Spinning and Dialling Equestria. The last chevron activated as 2 extra Ponies trotted up. One was a Light Brown Colour and Blonde mane Pegasus and the other was a Charcoal black one with Black Mane and unicorn's horn.

"This is Remarkable. Dr Jackson, you have outdone yourself again" Sam said, tumbling over her front hooves and her wings twitching to a laughing Rainbow Dash.

"Well it's all fair I suppose. I want to visit and this way we can without the Suspicion" Jackson, the Black Earth pony said.

"Well nothing ventured nothing gained" Sam said as Twilight helped her up to a still laughing Rainbow Dash

"Be good kids. I expect a Full report when you get back" O'Neill said leaving the briefing room's window. He watched as they entered the gate. In his office he opened a Draw and pulled out a small statuette of Rainbow Dash.

"My weekend was 20% thanks to you Dashy" he said smirking.

-Fin-


End file.
